The Protector
by darkheart1992
Summary: In the New World, Gypsys are hunted because of what they are. This story follows a young Gypsy at the start of her death. Pairings: Zoro/Oc Nami/Luffy and Robin/Franky
1. Waters of White

I don't own One Piece but I do own the other characters, you know the ones you don't know. Anyway this is an attempt at another One Piece the other one I gave up on….

The pairings are going to go as follows:

For the Main Pairings:

Zoro and OC (Aminta)

Luffy and Nami

Sanji and Robin

I do hope that my depiction of Gypsys are not insulting, I have done a lot of research on Gypsys and I do know that some of my depictions are incorrect but that is just so it fits more into the storyline.

Sorry if it does insult somebody, but I am not going to be stopping this story.

Hopefully I will be uploading a picture of Aminta to deviantart in the future and when I do I'll let you know and paste a copy on my profile.

Please enjoy.. Also this is after the two year time skip :)

**Chapter One: Waters of White**

**I**n a dark room somewhere..

"Sir, we have the gypsy in custody."

"Good, good. Get everything ready for that thing is to be burned."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining on the glorious island of <em>Waters of White <em>or more aptly known as the Gypsy Island, this island is known for of course Gypsys and how they have wonderful festivals, entertainment and dancing. This island was one the happiest, even allowing pirates of all shapes and sizes to come and visit, of course if things got too bad they would boot the pirates' right out. But 10 years ago, on a day much like today this once happy and thriving island was over taken by Marines. The Marines where brutal to people killing anyone that stood in their path and now this happy and joyous town is now just a desolate waste land. No festivals, no laughing, no joyous events. Everything was banned by the Marines, but we all know that where evil resides so does the people who try to erase the evil from the island. The rebels, they call themselves the Gypsy Rebels, yes not to dazzling but it works and gets the job done.

This story follows one of the Gypsy Rebels, to be more precise this story follows the youngest leader these Rebels have ever had, and one of the best too. Her name is Aminta, and this story doesn't start at the very beginning but at the time where she is going to die.

* * *

><p>A huge burly man stood on a wooden plat form a blue and white coat billowing in the wind. He looked down at the sad excuse for a town he now rules over. <em>Pathetic <em>he thought. Rolling his eyes he threw out his voice to get the 'bustling' town to stay still and listen.

"Hey, you stupid maggots shut up and listen to me." He smirked as everything turned to silence. "The execution of your beloved Aminta will be happening today at sundown. If anyone tries to stop us they will be killed." Chuckling he ended his small speech with this: "Have a good day now." Laughing even harder he walked off the platform and disappeared.

After the man disappeared the small town bustled with noise, most saying that it wasn't fair that their only true hope was going to be executed tonight.

* * *

><p>"Oi Nami, there's an island up ahead." Nami looked up from the book she was reading on the Thousand Sunny. Putting a book mark on the page she was on she stood up from her lawn chair, placed the book down and walked over to her normal position on the top deck. Looking out of her personal telescope, she nodded that there was in deed an island. Nodding up to Zoro she turned to the crew.<p>

"Alright guys, the next island's coming up and from what I've read this island is supposed to be friendly towards pirates and is called _Waters of White _but it's also called Gypsy Island."

"Hey Nami, I think we have a problem here." Zoro's voice cut through the speaker.

"What do ya mean Zoro?"

"Marines are on this island." Nami cursed. They really needed supplies from this island, Franky needed his cola, Sanji needs some new cookware and food, Zoro needs a sharpener for his blades, Brook needs some new strings for his violin, she wasn't too sure what Usopp needed, Robin wanted some new books and she really needed some new clothes. She turned to Franky.

"Franky did you finish that cloaking thing you were working on?" Franky smiled.

"You betcha I did!"

"Good, put it on. " She turned back to everyone. "Guys we need to stay as quiet as we can, Luffy sorry but no adventure this time." She turned to their Captain, who was pouting and gave him an apologetic smile. Suddenly the ship began to rumble looking around the entire crew got into battle positions.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed as he fell from the ladder coming down from the crow's nest. Standing up he glared as he looked around, his hand on his blades. Just as everyone was getting ready for an attack Luffy began laughing.

"Look! Look at Sunny! She's' changin' colors!" He smiled while laughing, and in deed it was. Instead of the happy colors that the Thousand Sunny was painted with it had started to slowly take up a blue and white color. Looking around everyone was surprised while Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all started laughing and running around looking at the 'new' ship.

"Wow Franky! This is awesome!" Ussop yelled as he looked around at the ship.

"Of course it is! It's SUPPA!" Franky yelled striking his now famous pose (famous only to the Straw Hat pirate crew) and he too began laughing.

"Alright everyone, we are approaching the island, Chopper if you could tie the boat up to the dock while everyone else get your asses off this boat so we aren't caught." She turned to Usopp. "Do you need anything on the island?" Usopp thought a minute.

"Nope, I'll be good."

"Good, you can guard the ship." Usopp nodded an headed to the crow's nest. She then began heading towards the woman's courters. "I need to go get changed, I'll see you on the island."

* * *

><p>"I think it would be a good idea if we all split up into partners. Chopper, you can be with Zoro, Franky you with Brook, Sanji with me and Luffy you'll have to wait for Nami-chan." Luffy pouted.<p>

"Why do I have to wait for Nami?" He whined. Robin smiled.

"Because she's the person that you listen to the most." Luffy sighed but stayed put as the others docked off.

* * *

><p>Nami came out of the woman's courters and walked out to the main deck, expecting nobody to be there and was surprised to see Luffy sitting there.<p>

"What're you doing?"

"Robin split us in pairs and I'm with you." Nami nodded.

"Well then let's go."

"Yahoo!" Just as he was about to leap over the railing of the ship Nami stopped him.

"Luffy, your hat." He just blinked at Nami.

"The Marines will know it's you if you have that hat on." His eyebrows tilted in ward then his usual face splitting smile showed right on his face. He waved Nami over, she looked at him and then sighed and walked over to her Captain.

"Yes Luffy." He took off his hat and placed it on her head.

"There!" He said and then jumped off the railing and onto the dock.

"That's not what I meant." Nami said to herself but knew that it fell onto deaf ears once Luffy was off the deck. Rolling her eyes she too jumped off the railing and landed right next to Luffy. "Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>Nami and Luffy are walking through the practically empty streets. Nami is just absently starring at random objects when she sees a paper with the word Execution in bolded letters. Walking closer to the paper she began to read it, eyes widening she motions Luffy to come closer.<p>

"Luffy, listen to this. "Execution, the execution of Aminta, Leader of the Gypsy Rebels will be at 1800 hours. Get ready to see your little Protector burned."" Nami looked at Luffy. "I wonder what she did." Just as the two people were about to continue to find a clothing shop for Nami, a cloaked figure stepped in front of them.

"If you wish to know all, follow me." The figure began walking and turned into an alleyway. Nami looked to Luffy.

"Should we follow?" The captain nodded, and walked in the same direction as the cloaked man,, Nami sighed, didn't she say no adventures?

* * *

><p>After following the cloaked person they came to a very run down home. Entering through the door they see everybody, excluding of course Usopp, sitting around a small table. Robin was sitting next to Sanji on a love seat, Chopper was sitting on the floor in front of Zoro who was sitting in a wooden chair, Franky and Brook were sitting by each other on another love seat.<p>

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Robin smiled but Zoro spoke.

"We knew you'd be here." Luffy laughed.

"Nami why are you wearing Luffy's hat?" Robin asked a smile on her face.

"It's Luffy's logic." Robin chuckled. Everything soon went tense though when an elderly woman entered the room. She was wearing a white peasant, a blue silk shawl and a black skirt her feet were bare. Her hair was silver and her face wrinkled and her eyes held wisdom only someone her age would have gained. Her ears adorned several earrings and her wrists had many bracelets, around her neck she had a thin golden chain.

Smiling she started to speak. "You are the Straw Hat crew, yes?"

"Yeah who wants to know?" Zoro asked. The elder woman still had a smile on.

"My name is Drabardi. My granddaughter Aminta is going to be executed when the sun touches the water. She will be burned. Even though you do not know her, please, I ask of you, please save my granddaughter."

"Why should we help a total stranger?" The woman smiled.

"I hoped you would ask. I am the head elder of this village, my village used to be so bright and cheerful and so full of life, but now." She paused.

"10 years ago these people came and attached my village. We were unprepared at best, they killed everyone that stood in their way, including my son and my daughter in law. The reason they attached us was because we are Gypsys. We were attached because of what we are. People here in this New World look down upon Gypsys. They believe we are witches and kill our kind. We are not witches we are merely human and just enjoy a good festival. A year into their takeover Rebels appeared they call themselves the Gypsy Rebels. These people are our last hope, our only hope. So many have already given up, but Aminta, she is as strong as her father was. She believes in justice, in doing what is right. She has trained so hard, she is our last hope. She is the last leader of the Rebels, she is the only Rebel left. She barely remembers the time when it was peaceful and she wants the younger generation to know what peace is. Somebody had told these monsters where my granddaughter was and they took her and now she is to be executed." She took a breath.

"We are hunted by the Marines because of what we are. Not by who we are. We came to this island because it was safe. But now they have found us and we are killed. We are a peaceful people. We have festivals, good music, good food but now we don't have that. People believe we are witches but we are merely human, and alls we want is peace. If people were not hunted because of what they are this world would be so much better. That is why I ask of you Straw hat, please save my people, save my village but most of all save the only person I have left in this world." The elderly woman, Drabardi, finally stopped talking and only looked at the man who was to decide what they would do. Suddenly the young man grin, he grabbed the hat from Nami and placed it back on his head.

"Yeah, we'll take your village, save your people and save your granddaughter. You can count on us old lady." Drabardi smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Straw Hat." He only grinned.

* * *

><p>What names mean:<p>

Aminta= protector

Drabardi- fortune-teller

So I'm not to proud of this.. But it will get better, I can only hope :)


	2. Aminta

I don't own One Piece but I do own the other characters, you know the ones you don't know.

The pairings are going to go as follows:

For the Main Pairings:

Zoro and OC (Aminta)

Luffy and Nami

FRANKY and Robin

So recently I have been reading some Franky and Robin stories, and I've grown hooked on them, so it won't be Sanji being paired up with Robin instead it will be Franky.

I do hope that my depiction of Gypsys are not insulting, I have done a lot of research on Gypsys and I do know that some of my depictions are incorrect but that is just so it fits more into the storyline.

Sorry if it does insult somebody, but I am not going to be stopping this story.

Hopefully I will be uploading a picture of Aminta to deviantart in the future and when I do I'll let you know and paste a copy on my profile.

I would like to know the opinion on something, what do you think Aminta's weapon should be? Between a whip and two daggers?

Please enjoy..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Aminta<strong>

"Right let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he was just about to get up and run out of the room, but before he could get anywhere Nami had grabbed the rubber man and shoved him back down her fist connecting with his head.

"You idiot! We can't just rush into this place! A person's life is endanger! We have to think of a plan first and then we go in." Luffy pouted while rubbing his head.

"But that's not fun." Nami's eyebrow twitched.

"We are rescuing someone it's not supposed to be fun." Luffy continues to pout. Nami turns to Robin. "Any suggests?" Robin smiled.

"Why don't we send in Zoro, we can have him get the girl and get out quickly while sending in Brook, Sanji and Luffy as back-up while Chopper and you can stay here and the rest of us can stand guard?" Nami nodded.

"Sounds good, Chopper can you go inform Usopp? And tell him that we'll really need him on this one." The reindeer nodded his head and took off into the night. She then turned to Robin and nodded who in turn, turned to Zoro.

"Zoro this is what you'll have to do…"

* * *

><p>A girl groaned, she had cuts and scrapes all over her body some healing in a horrible way, some not healing at all. Dried blood caked her being, hiding any of the features that you would be able to tell who it was. The girl's lips were chapped, probably being starved and dehydrated; she let out a raspy cough blood slipping out of her mouth and onto the floor. Her hands were tied together and laying in front of her head. Her legs too were tied up and she had them bent at the kness.<p>

_Nani, I am so sorry. I was not strong enough to save our village. I am so sorry. I have failed everyone. I hope you will be able to forgive me in the next life._ The girl thought, trying so hard to cry but knowing she was too dehydrated to even produce one tear. Coughing once more she tried sitting up but what was left of her strength she was using to help her stay awake, so it was futile. She closed her eyes tightly and had that despite hope that if she opened them again her home would be safe and happy. Just as she was about to drift off into another restless nap she heard a commotion.

"We have intruders in the south entrance hurry!" Her eyes widen, there was no way anyone in her village would be brave enough to save her so who? She heard rushing footsteps of the Marines running towards where the intruders where. A few minutes later she saw a shadow in front of the wooden door she was behind. She heard a slash and then the door was opened.

"Fuckin' shit." She heard a male curse. She opened her eyes once more, when did she close them though? Her vision was starting to get blurry on her so the only thing she could see was the color green. "Oi girl, you Aminta?" He knew her name. How did he know her name? She doesn't ever recall seeing somebody with anything green on them. Opening her mouth, she gave the best positive answer she could. She wanted to ask him how he knew her but her words failed to reach pass her lips.

"Your grandma sent me. I'm gettin' you outta here." The male said, and she only nodded, to tired to do anything else. She felt a blade go in between her hands and she felt the ropes being cut off her hands and he did the same to her legs. "I'm gunna pick you up now." She felt his one hand go underneath her knees and the other go underneath the upper portion of her back. She forced her arms up and around his thick neck and laid her head against his strongly muscled chest. "It's gunna be bumpy so hold as tight as you can." She nodded into his chest and before she knew it he took off into a full on run. Not being able to help herself she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Aminta woke up and could still feel the man that was carrying her was still running, noticing that her eyes weren't as blurry as before she looked up to see the man who was carrying her and she also realized why she had really only saw green before. The man's hair was green and looked to be combed back, his one eye had a scar running almost right in the middle of it, his mouth was set in the thin straight line, and on his left ear he had three golden earrings that looked like tear drops in his ear. Overall she had thought he was very handsome, in a sort of roguish, pirate way. Ok, who was she kidding the way his skin felt on her bruised and battered body she could easily tell that he was muscular, so he was probably belonging more to the category of being hot. Mentally she rolled her eyes, really? She was really thinking how hot some guy was while she was on the verge of dying. What is her problem?<p>

"Oi, I see the house up ahead, and those guys are still following us!" A loud voice caught her ears, she wanted to turn to see what but she was not in the mood to move.

"I'll stay behind and distract them, hid in that alleyway until you've seen that I'm gone." Another voice said this one not so loud but still loud.

"I'll go with 'im." Another voice chimed in, it was different, she didn't know why but it was, but this man too was loud, not as loud as the others. They must have been right next to the green haired man. Suddenly she felt the man take a sharp turn and then everything stopped. She looked up at him, confusion laced in her eyes.

"Quiet." Without having to say anything back the man continued looking to the side. "Oi, Luffy, get ready." He paused and then quickly but quietly said: "Now!" The man carrying her took off into another run, and she heard footsteps right by him, that was probably the person named Luffy, she concluded. Once again they stopped but only for a second which she heard a door opening and then closing really fast.

"Guys is that- holy shit! Chopper quick!" A girl yelled. Aminta feeling sleepy once more closed her eyes again, just before she fell unconscious once again, she had one thought that this was getting very annoying.

Feeling that sleep was slowly drifting away from her Aminta opened her eyes and was greeted to the site of her living room. She looked over to her left to see a small animal writing notes down on a clipboard, an orange haired girl sitting next to the animal. Looking past the two she could see a blonde man, a man with a very unusual nose, a man with a straw hat on, a woman with black hair, a giant robot looking man, a skeleton man, and then finally the man who rescued her.

"Chopper look, she's awake." The orange haired girl said, looking towards the small animal. The little animal quickly got in her face.

"How are you feeling?" Aminta wanted to glare at the small creature, but she thought twice. This little guy is saving her life after all. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. The animal's eyes widen and he quickly put a drink in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm not used to working in a living room." She put her lips around the straw and slowly drank the water, knowing from a past experience that if she drank it to fast she would only end up getting sick. She nodded her head when she was done.

"Do you feel any unusual pains? Like if you tried to move a specific part of your body?" She shook her head.

"The only pain that I feel is from the cuts, I do not have any broken bones." He nodded, and wrote on his clipboard. She could feel herself falling back asleep. Her eye lids started to close but she quickly snapped them opened.

"It's ok to go to sleep, in fact you need sleep that's the fastest way your body can heal. Especially with the serious infection you have, the antibiotics will make you drowsy." She nodded her head; she felt her eye lids slipping again when she thought of something that must be said now, knowing her voice wouldn't make it quite as far as to where it needed to go she turned to the small animal.

"Could I speak with the one that has the green hair?" The animal blinked at her and then nodded, he turned around.

"Zoro, she wants to talk to you." Without a word she saw the green haired man stand up and walk over to her, his black eyes never leaving her silver ones.

"Yeah?" He asked as he got within distance bending down by his knees and just staying eye level with her.

"I was not strong enough to protect my village, I have failed everyone. Please, I know you do not know me but please return peace to my village." The green haired man, whom she refuses to call anything but until they have a proper introduction raised his right hand and grabbed a hold of her own. He gazed straight into her eyes, his never wavering.

"I promise you as a swordsman, and as a man, your village will be at peace." Her eyes widened but then slowly reduced to normal as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The last part of her sentence died out as she fell back into her sleep.

Zoro stared at the woman who had just fallen back to sleep, he couldn't fully understand why he made that huge of a promise but when she had admitted she wasn't strong enough to take care of these bastards herself, that to him was true strength and he wasn't about to let her down. Standing he walked over to where his captain was, who was currently stuffing his face.

"Oi, Luffy." The boy looked up at him and grinned, meat still in his mouth.

"Do you want some Zoro?" Disgusted he shook his head.

"I wanna talk to ya 'bout that upcoming battle with the Marines." All silliness was suddenly taken out of the boy as he looked at his first mate, he stayed quiet so the swordsman continued. "I'd like to take on the leader. I know that's typically you but I made a promise and I have to fulfill it."

"A promise? What kind of promise?"

"A really important one." The captain stared at his first mate, slowly a grin overtook his face and he nodded.

"Sure Zoro, you can take on the big guy." He nodded.

"Thanks Luffy." Luffy grinned again and resumed eating.

Zoro walked over to the front door, it was even darker then before when they had rescued Aminta, he looked up to the gigantic house where Aminta was. That was where that bastard was hiding, and that was where he was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. As for the thanks, here they are:<p>

For the first review: 098mylive321- Guess what! For being the first reviewer you get a one shot dedicated to you! (If you could stick with just the Straw Hat crew that would be great!)

For the second review: dbzgtfan2004- Guess what! You also get a One shot dedicated to you, because you were my second reviewer! (If you could stick with the Straw Hat crew that would be great.

Now for you two you can chose the story line, the characters and what kind of one shot you want.

Now onto the person who fav'd this story:

OtakuHarunaHimawari

Now onto alerts:

Sasuna123

DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls

Pie3

Dbzgtfan2004

Thanks again!


	3. Peace

I don't own One Piece but I do own the other characters, you know the ones you don't know.

The pairings are going to go as follows:

For the Main Pairings:

Zoro and OC (Aminta)

Luffy and Nami

Franky and Robin

I'm thinking of introducing another character (it won't be til much later but) what do you think of Sanji finally getting a girl friend?

I do hope that my depiction of Gypsys are not insulting, I have done a lot of research on Gypsys and I do know that some of my depictions are incorrect but that is just so it fits more into the storyline.

Sorry if it does insult somebody, but I am not going to be stopping this story.

Hopefully I will be uploading a picture of Aminta to deviantart in the future and when I do I'll let you know and paste a copy on my profile.

I would like to know the opinion on something, what do you think Aminta's weapon should be? Between a whip and two daggers?

Please enjoy..

**Chapter Three: Peace **

Aminta slowly opened her eyes, and was met with a blurry picture of probably her ceiling. Blinking her eyes so they readjusted she turned and realized that none of the Straw Hat crew was in her house, it was only her grandmother.

"Grandmother, where are the Straw hat pirates?"

"Do you not remember what you asked of the swordsman Aminta?" Aminta furrowed her eye brows.

"What did I ask of him?"

"You asked him to save us." Aminta surged up to a sitting position, immediately regretting it but stayed up.

"When did I- I mean, why. Uh. What?" her grandmother smiled.

"You must have been in the far land then. You asked him if he would save us, protect us. I believe you should lay back down Aminta."

"I am fine grandmother. But I still do not understand, why would he, why would they want to save us? It is not there problem." Drabardi smiled ruefully.

"All this… all this fighting has left you a bitter and cold and untrusting person, my lovely Aminta. These people are doing it out of the kindness of their hearts. They are not asking for anything, they are merely helping because they are a good people. Their leader is a wise but innocent person, he understands as do everyone else in that crew. You can not do everything on your own, no matter what you believe and think. You will always need the help of people even if they are complete strangers, but in a little while they will not be strangers for long, they are helping us a great deal. Perhaps Aminta you can learn from them."

"Grandmother please…"

"I know Aminta, you are a grown girl. But do promise an old woman this, do not let your brain get the better of you, make sure you listen to that heart of yours." Aminta sighed, her grandmother was truly stuck in old ways.

"Of course Nani, I promise." Drabardi smiled.

"Thank you. Now I shall leave you to your rest. Rest well dearest." Aminta nodded her head and watched her grandmother walk out of the room.

_Is what Nani said true? Have I truly lost my love for life? I remember before these times happened, I was a small child and I loved every day just as my mother had taught me. Have I really forgotten everything? Have I forgotten what it means to be a Gypsy? But since I have forgotten does that mean everybody else has too? And what about the children that have not known peace, do they even truly know what being a Gypsy means? _Aminta paused in her thoughts. _Perhaps my grandmother is right, these strangers, these Straw Hat pirates are truly what we needed. _Finally letting her mind rest once again Aminta closed her eyes and allowed herself to be brought back to sleep.

Hours pass by before Aminta opens her eyes again and when she does she notices that the Straw Hat crew has returned and that the tiny doctor is patching up the small scraps and cuts. The raven haired woman is the first to realize that she is up and she points that directly out to the green haired man, whom in turns looks at her and approaches her.

"I didn't kill him, but I watched as his ships fled the island. He won't be coming back." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you. Thank you all." He simply nodded his head and walked back over to the others. Aminta silently watched them, they all were happy. As where her people, finally, they finally had peace in their small village it was a long time coming. That's when she noticed her grandmother standing in the door way a smile on her face and her eyes lit up like a blazing, but calm fire. The man wearing the straw hat walked up to her grandmother smiled and then said something that made her smile wider, and give a slight nod to, he yelled out in joy but was immediately quieted by the orange haired woman. Feeling her eyes shut once more she let peace claim her.

* * *

><p>It was a week before the small reindeer doctor a loud her to get up off the makeshift bed and when she did she refused to stay down. They people that once lived in fear are now celebrating, and Aminta wanted to be a part of putting the festival together. Her grandmother had named the celebration 'Festival of Peace' which of course made sense since they were celebrating the new found peace and it was all in honor of the Straw Hat crew (it was also for Aminta but her grandmother hadn't told her about that part).<p>

The once dead town bristled with life as they all scurried around messing around with last minute adjustments.

"Grandmother! I need to help them! There are still some things that have to be done and it looks like I am the only one that is going to do it!" Right now Aminta was fighting with her grandmother because Drabardi was refusing to let her go out there and help.

"I have already told you Aminta you are not going out there to help. You are to stay in here and let everyone else handle the little things."

"Grandmother! Please-"

"That is enough Aminta! You are going to stay in here until I come get you! Is that clear!" Aminta scowled but she nodded her head, there was very few times where her grandmother raised her voice and when she did you knew not to mess with what she said. Drabardi cleared her throat.

"Oh, Aminta I am sorry I did not mean to raise my voice like that." Aminta mumbled an ok under her breath and sat down on her bed. It was simple, a pile of hay shaped to look like a bed with a sheet on top of it. The room was basically empty except for a small dresser that was filled with clothes that she hardly wears and on top of that was a small squared stone. Drabardi was almost out of the room when she turned to Aminta.

"Oh in my old age I almost forgot about the new robes I made you. I shall be right back with them." Aminta rolled her eyes but smiled, her grandmother's style was never what she….particularly liked, but most of the time she humored her grandmother and would wear the new robes at least once. Sighing Aminta laid down, she wondered what the Straw Hats thought of the traditions that they used especially pertaining to festivals. Whenever a traveling ship came through and they were having a festival everybody, everybody had to wear Gypsy robes. Not only did the newcomers not stick out like sore thumbs but it helped with them to get more comfortable. Plus it was always fun.

"Here Aminta." Aminta stood up as her grandmother walked into the room the clothes lying across her arms. "I will leave you be with this as I go outside and help with the last minute details." Aminta took the cloths from her grandmother and put the smooth material on her bed. Not bothering with what the clothes looked like off of a person she quickly stripped and put the new robes on.

As she tied the top on she noticed that it was a dark green cloth, it was made of two wide triangles that covered her chest and that was it. The top tied around the neck and around her back. The skirt was also dark green it hugged her hips but flared out in a loose manner all the way to the floor. She grabbed the hip skirt that was littered in small gold bells made a beautiful noise as she tied it around her hips. Tying up her hair with a piece of leather she grabbed two of the four small bracelets that also had bells on them and placed them on her wrists, she grabbed the other two and put them on her ankles. Smiling to herself, she rather liked this one, it was plain it was simple and really it was perfect. She was brought out of her musing when a voice called to her.

"Aminta.. You are a loud to come out now." It was Abela, a male of her town.

"Thank you Abela, I will be shortly." She turned once in her new outfit, took a deep breath and started to walk out to the Festival of Peace.

* * *

><p>Abela- breathing spirit<p>

Wow! My shortest chapter yet!

Thank you all so much! Thank you 'OtakuHarunaHimawari 'and 'Master of Randomness' for the reviews!

Thank you 'Hedgehog B. Rebecca' and 'Sakura the Cherry Alchemist' for the favorites!

Thank you 'I believe in Music is Life' and 'Miyu the Fangirl' for the story alerts!

And since nobody has claimed those oneshots.. does somebody want them?

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!


	4. The Festival of Peace

I don't own One Piece but I do own the other characters, you know the ones you don't know.

The pairings are going to go as follows:

For the Main Pairings:

Zoro and OC (Aminta)

Luffy and Nami

Franky and Robin

I'm thinking of introducing another character (it won't be til much later but) what do you think of Sanji finally getting a girl friend?

I do hope that my depiction of Gypsys are not insulting, I have done a lot of research on Gypsys and I do know that some of my depictions are incorrect but that is just so it fits more into the storyline.

Sorry if it does insult somebody, but I am not going to be stopping this story.

Hopefully I will be uploading a picture of Aminta to deviantart in the future and when I do I'll let you know and paste a copy on my profile.

I would like to know the opinion on something, what do you think Aminta's weapon should be? Between a whip and two daggers?

Please enjoy..

**Chapter Four: Festival of Peace**

Aminta smiled as she walked out and saw her village lit up for the first time in such a long time. Her people where chatting with smiles and not looking around in fear, they were free to dance around the huge bonfire that they put up and behind the bonfire was a very long table that was filled with delicious foods, which she found that was where the Straw Hat pirates had seated themselves.

Seeing the dancing though she could not help herself as she walked and joined the people that where dancing around the bonfire smiling as she shimmed her hips and put her hands in the air. Music was just starting to play and everybody that was dancing slowly progressed to dancing to the rhythm. Smiling and laughing Aminta continued her dancing, the dancers slowly started to circle the bonfire, her eyes spotted the only two woman of the Straw Hat crew and she saw that the orange haired woman was swaying in her seat, smiling she stopped her dancing and made her way to the orange haired woman. Smiling she stood in front of her her hand held out.

"As you know my name is Aminta, we have not been formally introduced yet." The orange haired woman blinked then smiled.

"The name is Nami." Nami said as she took Aminta's offered hand.

"It is a pleasure. Would you like for me to show you?" Nami blinked as the hands fell.

"What do ya mean?"

"I can show you how to dance. You look like you were enjoying the music, I can show you just how to dance like we do." Nami was silent for a few seconds but then she smiled, nodded and got up. She was wearing an outfit similar to what Aminta was wearing except she had hers in burnt orange and she had kept her long hair down but in a low ponytail. Smiling Aminta and Nami walked back to the bonfire.

"You learn by watching or being taught?"

"Watching." Aminta nodded and slowly showed her the most basic moves.

"This dance is called belly dancing; it deals mainly with your hips but you also use the whole of your body." Nami nodded and slowly started mocking the repeated motions that Aminta had been doing. Aminta smiled. "You are a natural." Nami smiled.

"Of course!" Aminta laughed and then grabbed Nami by the hand and led them to the bonfire. The two of them continued to dance following the others as they danced around the bonfire. The smiles not once leaving their faces, the festivities were paused when Drabardi was announced to make an announcement. Drabardi stepped in front of the table that the Straw Hats where still at.

"We all know the reason as to why we can celebrate like this" She motioned to the people behind her. "these people, these strangers who are no longer strangers saved us when we were strangers to them. We owe them so much." She paused and various celebratory idioms were said. "But they are not the only ones who saved us. We would be in a much worse position if our Protector was not there, my darling Aminta. She is the only Gypsy Rebel that is left, but that did not stop her from putting her life in danger, which is why after much discussion with various others she will be given an award normally given to a man of the highest worth, but we have decided to honor her with this." A hushed whisper came across the crowd. A young girl handed Drabardi a jeweled box and Aminta brought a hand to her mouth, shocked.

"My darling, please come, stand by me." Moving almost as if she was in a trance she walked in front of her grandmother and made an elaborate bow, her right leg crossing behind her left, she bent her knees, and keeping her torso straight but her head bent. Her grandmother put her empty hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Please stand, Aminta." Standing to her normal height Aminta looked at her grandmother's eyes, her eyes shining.

"You are being given this dagger because of how you handled yourself in the time of war. You are as skillful as any male warriors that we have seen. You are our Protector Aminta. When your father told me your name I could only agree with him and even though I saw hardships in your future I knew you would overcome them and you would protect all of those around you. No matter whom they are. You will go down in history books as our greatest Protector." Drabardi handed Aminta the jeweled container that held one of the biggest awards you could be given in this small gypsy village. Opening the many jeweled box she was met with a dagger. The dagger was made of the finest silver and the handle had jewels scattered all around it, the sheath that was nestled right by it was also covered in jewels. Closing the lid she hugged it to her chest and made her elaborate bow once more. Turning to the crowd, she said this, knowing that it would very much bring a loud hush over the crowd.

"This is the greatest honor that I could ever hold, but I do not believe that I deserve this, I had to be rescued. Though I am greatly honored you decided to go outside of tradition and give it to me I believe there is someone more worthy of this, then I could ever be. Somebody very wise had told me this 'You will always need the help of people even if they are complete strangers, but in a little while they will not be strangers for long…' it took me a while but I finally came to the conclusion that this person no matter how insane I think she is" Aminta smiled widely as she heard her grandmother huff. "she is a very wise person and I took her words to heart that is why…" Aminta turned towards the green haired swordsman who was drinking from a mug but looking right at her, she walked towards him. The food that was once in front of him gone, putting the drink down the swordsman stood up and walked to meet her half way. "You promised a very injured girl that you would save her village. You did more than that, you saved that girl. That is why…" She made her elegant bow once more and held the jeweled box up and in front of her towards him. "That is why I present you with this dagger." The green haired man took the box from her, grabbed her slowly dropping hands and helped her up. Their eyes locked as he too swept into a bow, it wasn't as elaborate as hers was, it was simple but it spoke more than any thank you could. It was silent for a few minutes as the two kept staring at each other, slowly though there was a round of applause that spread like wildfire. Smiling Aminta broke eye contact and said.

"Let the party continue!" A loud wave of agreement was sounded, music was continued and everybody was dancing now, even the members of the Straw Hats, got up and started to party along, except for the raven haired woman and the half cyborg. Aminta then turned back to the green haired man.

"You never introduced yourself, so I do not know my savior's name." The man blinked and then smirked.

"Since your askin' why not state yours first?" Aminta smirked in turn.

"Very well." She made her elaborate bow but instead of bowing her head she stared right at the gaze that held a lot of passion behind a blocked gaze. "My name is Aminta and it is a pleasure to meet you, my savior." The male took Aminta's right hand as she stood straighter from her bowing position, and the green haired man went into a bow.

"The name is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

"It is a pleasure."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine." Aminta chuckled, the smile still on her face.

"How about a dance, and sadly I will not take no for an answer." She took Zoro's hand and brought them to the bonfire.

* * *

><p>Wow! I updated sooner than I thought I would! A hell of a lot sooner! Haha, guess I was inspired this time. Anyway time for the thank yous!<p>

For the two reviewers : OtakuHarunaHimawari and Hedgehog B. Rebecca

Thank you, you guys! You are my most faithful reviewers and I don't think I would have the mojo to continue with these story if it weren't for you guys! So here's a little extra!

* * *

><p><em>With Robin and Franky<em>

"He, seems like Zoro's got a crush on that Aminta chick." Franky said as he reclined back in the chair that he was sitting on. Nico Robin smiled.

"Seems like Aminta is the same." Franky nodded.

"This is gonna get interesting huh?"

"It already is, is it not?" Robin said as she turned to smile at the half cyborg, who in turn laughed loudly.

"Why that is true Miss. Nico Robin." Franky said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"My Franky, you sure do know how to charm a lady." The two shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little piece, and again thanks for the reviews! If you feel like it too leave one!<p> 


	5. The Tenth Member

I don't own One Piece but I do own the other characters, you know the ones you don't know.

The pairings are going to go as follows:

For the Main Pairings:

Zoro and OC (Aminta)

Luffy and Nami

Franky and Robin

I'm thinking of introducing another character (it won't be til much later but) what do you think of Sanji finally getting a girl friend?

I do hope that my depiction of Gypsys are not insulting, I have done a lot of research on Gypsys and I do know that some of my depictions are incorrect but that is just so it fits more into the storyline.

Sorry if it does insult somebody, but I am not going to be stopping this story.

Hopefully I will be uploading a picture of Aminta to deviantart in the future and when I do I'll let you know and paste a copy on my profile.

So I've come to a decision on Aminta's weapons. She will be using a whip and daggers. She carries her whip on her thigh in a holster and her daggers are crossed behind her on her lower back.

Soooooo sorry for the delay!

Please enjoy..

**Chapter Five: The Tenth Member**

It was two days after the Festival of Peace and it was time for the Straw Hat crew to leave, the log pose had set and Nami had decided that it was time to leave. (When Aminta heard that she had to laugh because Nami acts more like a captain then Straw Hat does.) Her entire village was at the small dock watching as the Straw Hats were getting ready to debark. Aminta was standing next to her grandmother, a small sad smile on her face, it was going to be hard not to cry seeing her new friends leave. But that smile was soon wiped off her face when the entire Straw Hat crew showed up on the Thousand Sunny deck.

"Oi, Captain, I think we're missin' something." Zoro had said as he leaned on the railing. The cook, Sanji growled.

"Do not refer to a lady as a _something! _You shitty swordsman!" Sanji said as he put his leg on the swordsman back pushing down. It was Zoro's turn to growl.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to you damn ero-cook!" Standing straight up he knocked the Cook's leg off and reached for his katanas. "You wanna fight!"

"Damn straight!" Just as they were going to start Nami knocked their heads together.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry Nami-swan!"

"Che, stupid bitch." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Nami asked her fist raised, anger clearly visible. Zoro just ignored her. Luffy was laughing through the entire thing, when suddenly he turned to Aminta.

"Zoro's right! We are missing something! Aminta come on! Why're you still down there! C'mon!" Aminta furrowed her eyebrows.

"I do not understand, what do you mean?" Suddenly a bag was placed in her arms, eyes widening she turned to her grandmother. "Nani, why?" Her grandmother smiled.

"When you were a child Aminta, I read your fortune as I did for every year you aged. The same card came up. The moon, it told me you needed a new path, a path you did not know where it will take you. This is that path. You must go Aminta, go and see your future."

"But Nani! I am needed here! You are getting weaker in your old age! When you retire I will not be here to take over!" Drabardi laughed.

"I still have a few good years in me young Aminta. This is your chance to experience something new. Please go." Her grandmother hugged her. "Are you not interested in Zoro?" Aminta could feel herself flushing.

"Nani!" She laughed again.

"Oh, I kid, Aminta. Please, just go. It will make an old woman very happy." Aminta smiled and looked up at the crew of nine. Each one had a smile on their faces, some bigger than normal, others smaller. She looked at Zoro the longest. They locked gazes, suddenly he nodded. She nodded back, turning back to her grandmother she hugged her, after placing the bag on her shoulder.

"I will write to you whenever I can. I love you Nani."

"I love you my darling protector. Now please no more dallying, go see what your future holds." Smiling the two broke apart, turning around she ran full force to the ship, jumping onto the posts that held the dock together she jumped off the tallest one, flipped in the air and landed on the ship. She smiled as Luffy yelled.

"Yes! Now we have ten! Bye Granny! Bye everyone!" He began waving like a lunatic as Nami yelled to Franky.

"Alright, let's deport! Drop the sails, everyone positions!" Everybody slowly walked to their posts as Aminta walked to the front of the ship. She stared at her people, smiling she waved and watched as everybody in turn waved back. She put her hand down but didn't stop staring until her island was out of view. Sighing Aminta turned towards everyone.

"So, what now?" Her eyes widened when she saw everyone smiling.

"Party!" Luffy yelled. "Sanji! Meat!" She was confused, did they not already have a party? She defiantly was not complaining, though. She turned to her left and saw Robin standing there.

"Why another party? What is the occasion?" Robin turned to her a small smile on her face.

"We are celebrating our new nakama, you." Aminta blinked.

"For me?" Robin smiled again, and with a nod she walked away to go help. "For me…" She whispered to herself, surprise lacing her voice and her features.

Aminta smiled the sun had set long ago but the party on the Straw Hat ship didn't stop. Nami and Zoro decided to have a drinking contest, Franky and Robin where sitting on some stairs chatting quietly, Brook was playing his violin while Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all danced to the merry melody that was playing, and Sanji was in the kitchen bringing out food. Just as Sanji brought out the last dish, Luffy cleared his throat and started to talk as he placed his foot on a barrel.

"I'm gonna be Pirate King!" Zoro and Nami had placed their mugs down and walked to Luffy's side, Zoro on the right and Nami on the left.

"I'm gonna be the best damn swordsman in the world." Zoro said as he places his foot right alongside Luffy's.

"I'll draw a map of the world!" Nami said as she too placed her foot by Luffy.

"I'm gonna be the Sniper King!" Usopp said as he put his foot by Zoro's.

"To finding the All Blue." Sanji said as his foot was by Nami's.

"I'll become the best Doctor ever!" Chopper said, as he placed his paw next to Usopp's.

"Finding the Rio Poneglyph" Robin said as she placed her foot near Chopper's paw

"Making the most SUPPA! Ship in the world!" Franky placed his large foot near Nico Robin's.

"Going back to Laboon." Brook placed his skeleton foot near Franky's. When they were finished with that they all looked at Aminta, whom blinked.

"What is your goal Aminta?" Nami asked, and Aminta blinked again.

"My goal, I have not thought about my goal. But for now, I wish to bring peace to the people around me." She said as she too placed her foot up on the barrel. Luffy grinned, and then yelled out:

"We are gonna be the best crew EVER!" He finished off with a loud laugh. There was a chorus of agreements of different kinds, and everybody went back to what they where doing before. Smiling Aminta looked back to the back of the ship, she turned around around and started walking towards it.

_A lot of things have happened these past few days, I had thought that I was going to die. But these people saved my village, and myself. That has been my goal since I was little, to save my people, but these people did that for me, so now what is it that I have wanted to do. I have nothing major that I want to really do. Perhaps though, since these people saved my village and my self, perhaps I should be the one to make sure that their precious dreams come true, perhaps I can be the protector of their dreams. _

Aminta stopped her musing and smiled, she stared out at the horizon looking at the many stars, she mentally took note of all the different constellations she could see. Smiling she saw two different constellations, the Protector and the Dreamer, she smiled wider that was her sign, she was to be the protector of these saviors dreams and she was going to help them no matter what. She was going to see these dreams come true till the very end, and she couldn't wait.

It has been such a long time since I've updated and I am very sorry for that. I have recently (In Sept) started at a University (Full Sail) and it has been very hectic trying to get it together and get use to the schedule. But I have so I hope to continue updating regularly.

Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and favorites. It really does keep me going.

I hope you enjoyed and get ready for the next chapter! Also if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear 'em!

Thanks again

Darkheart1992


	6. Author's Note: Will be deleted

To the readers whom follow and are still interested:

I am starting over. I am deleting this story completely and I plan on giving it new life. It will be tweaked and everything so it might not even look the same or be the same. I will post the new user name onto my profile so if you are still interested keep a look out for that.

Thank you

Darkheart1992


End file.
